Metal Gear Solid: The Outer Heaven Chronicles
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Summary: What if EVA, Ocelot, and a few other soldiers connected to the Patriots followed Big Boss when he left the Patriots? What if Ocelot took half the Philosopher's Legacy with them? What if Liquid, Solid, and Solidus were of natural birth and raised by their parents? What if Outer Heaven became an actual Nation? AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear Solid: The Outer Heaven Chronicles**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've had this one in the works for a long time, and I finally managed to get enough information together to feel comfortable with writing it! This is an AU Fic where Zero gets the shit end of the Stick (Meaning he will be experiencing Murphy's Law in full effect), Les Enfants Terribles will not happen (that being said, I still have use for the term), Outer Heaven will be acknowledged as a Nation by the UN, and Liquid, Solid, and Solidus will all be of Natural birth. (How will be explained when you read the chapter)

Summary: What if EVA, Ocelot, and a few other soldiers connected to the Patriots followed Big Boss when he left the Patriots? What if Ocelot took half the Philosopher's Legacy with them? What if Liquid, Solid, and Solidus were of natural birth and raised by their parents? What if Outer Heaven became an actual Nation? AU Fic.

**PROLOGUE**

-October of 1971-

Big Boss, aka Naked Snake, stood at the edge of the facility where he had fought Gene. He knew that the Patriots system was wrong, but the question was who would follow him? EVA would. Roy too. Python? Perhaps. Null? Maybe. He could at least try to convince Ocelot... He owes the Boss that. He knows that Ocelot has half of the Legacy, which would be of great use to him. "Make the world whole," he mumbled: the Boss' final request. He knew this couldn't be done with the current set of nations... so he'll have to create a new nation. Gene wanted to do the same, but his way was just so... Wrong. Soldiers deserve something outside Gene's Armies Heaven. "Outer Heaven," he mumbled.

XxX

Major Zero was a bit disturbed by the fact that Big Boss was visiting the sight of his showdown with Gene. It only served to increase the size of the gap between him and the last Son of the Boss that had formed over the past year and a half: something he saw as unacceptable.

If Big Boss left the Patriot's, then a considerable number of men and women would follow him. EVA would follow that man into the Gates of Hell if he asked her to... Ocelot is a wildcard that he could never get a proper read on, so it's possible that he'd in with his mother's greatest student too, taking half of the Philosophers Legacy with him. "I'm just being paranoid," he mumbled, trying to reassure himself.

XxX

Snake had received a call from Para-medic as soon as he landed in the states: she said something about a fertility drug, whatever that meant. He had decided to take a closer look at the filament containing the location of the Funds, soldiers, and equipment Gene had amassed for the creation of Armies Heaven.

After careful examination, he was able to determine the location was in Columbia near the border of Panama at the Golfo de Uraba. Gene had about, $500,000 in cash, 100 men, and three destroyers there... He'd contact Miller, and have him check it out: he trusted Kazuhira's judgment.

XxX

Snake walked into Para-medic's office where the doctor was looking at a medical chart. "Have a seat," she said without looking away from her chart, "I'll be right with you." Snake wordlessly sat down on the examination table and waited for Para-medic to finish up. Ten seconds later, she put the chart down and rolled her chair over to him. "I've been working on a drug designed to take anyone who was sterilized by radiation and make them fertile again," stated Para-medic, "The preliminary testing has shown fantastic results and I believe it's time to see how it works on Human's."

"And you want me to be the guinea pig," he clarified.

"To be fair you're the best possible test subject," she replied, "Plus EVA would be overjoyed if she could bear your children."

"Alright," he replied after a moment's thought, "I'll do it."

Para-medic smiled, "Thank you Snake."

"So what do I have to do," he asked.

Para-medic pulled out a bottle of pills and said, "Take two tablets once daily for the next month."

"And after that," he asked.

"You come see me so I can do some testing to see if it worked," she replied.

Seeing no other reason to stay, Snake went on his way.

XxX

Snake stood outside the house he and EVA were living in. It's nothing special since it only has a full bathroom, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, and the living room, dining room, and kitchen are all connected, but it's theirs. Snake walked in to see EVA setting the table for dinner. "Hello Cynthia," he greeted.

"Welcome home John," she replied, "How was your trip?"

"Productive," he answered, "so what's for dinner?"

"General Tso's Chicken," she replied, "I know it's one of your favorite meals."

John smiled as they sat down and had dinner. "Para-Medic gave me these pills," he said calmly, "I'm the guinea pig for a drug that could take people who're sterile and make them fertile."

The way Cynthia's face lit up said it all: she was ecstatic. "That's great," she said with a smile, "How long until you're suppose to see results?"

"Para-Medic said to come see her a month from now," he replied, "She's going to do some tests to see what the results are."

"That's wonderful," she said happily, "I might even have to give you a reward tonight."

John smiled back, "I'd like that."

-A MONTH LATER-

Snake had done as Paramedic had instructed him for the past month, and taken two tablets a day for the last Month. Now it is time for a checkup. "I'll need a sample," stated Para-Medic as she handed Snake a plastic container. Snake was a little embarrassed by this: it's not every day that your doctor tells you to jack yourself off. He walked back in about ten minutes later and handed Para-Medic the container. "Thank you."

"So... Uh... How long will this take," he asked.

"I should have the results sometime this evening," replied Para-Medic, "You can go home if you want."

"Okay," said Snake as he began to walk out.

"But before you go," said Para-Medic as she grabbed Snake by the color and planted a kiss on him. She licked her lips and said, "So that's what a hero tastes like."

Snake blinked and said, "Um, thanks Para-Medic."

"Anytime," replied the Doctor.

XxX

John and Cynthia were sitting down for dinner when the phone rang. "I'll go get it," said John as he got up, "It might be Para-Medic."

"Let's hope she has some good news," Cynthia replied with a sensual tone.

John picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello John, this is Dr. Clark," stated Para-Medic, "your test results are in."

John nodded, "Okay, so what are they?"

"It worked," she replied, "you're fertile enough to have kids."

"THAT'S GREAT," he practically shouted.

Para-Medic giggled at the man's excitement, "Be sure to tell Cynthia to give me a call if she ever feels up for a threesome."

"I will," he chuckled, "and thanks, for everything."

"Have a nice evening," she replied.

John walked back to the dining room where Cynthia was waiting patiently, "So?"

"It worked," he replied causing Cynthia to squeal with delight, "We'll make our first attempt after dinner."

Cynthia smiled sensually as she said, "I'm looking forward to it."

"And Dr. Clark said to call her if you ever feel like having a threesome," he added with a light blush on his cheeks.

Cynthia tapped her chin and said, "I'll be sure to call her sometime."

**DONE!**

Time for the Explanations!

Q: Why was Snake visiting the San Hieronymo Peninsula?

A: I needed something to help create the rift that grew between Snake and Major Zero.

Q: Where do I find the Gulfo de Uraba?

A: It's right where Central America and South America meet, on the east coast.

Q: Why are Snake and EVA living together?

A: Because she loves him, and he's at least fond of her.

Q: Why does Para-Medic have the Hots for Big Boss?

A Why wouldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Gear Solid: The Outer Heaven Chronicles**

I'M BACK BITCHES! I know, I know, this update is **_LOOOOOONG_** overdue. The truth is my muse has been elsewhere for close to two years, so I was amazed when my inspiration for this story returned. Now this is a short one... if anything, this part 2 of the Prologue, and everything from here on in should be much easier to write since I have a guideline to follow. Anyhow, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and this plot.

**PROLOGUE PART 2**

-April of 1972-

It has been six months since Snake got EVA pregnant, and the woman has been super horny lately. The man was grateful that Uncle Sam was willing to give him time off until his children were born: EVA is having Twins.

XxX

-GULFO DE URABA-

Kazuhira wasn't suprised when he saw only twenty soldiers, ten men and ten women, at the complex he had been sent to by Big Boss. He was suprised by the quality of these men and women: they're undoubtedly the very best of the original hundred. "Snake will be happy about that part," Kaz mumbled to himself. He then grabbed a pen an paper and decided to write Snake a letter concerning the condition's.

XxxX

The Legendary Big Boss went out to his mailbox to check the mail. It was mostly bills and a couple of advertisements, but there was one thing that caught his eye: a letter from Kazuhira. "Let's see what you've got for me."

Dear Snake,

As I expected, the numbers have been reduced greatly. Only twenty are still present: 10 men, 10 women. I was surprised by the quality of these 20 soldiers, and believe it won't take of long to get them ready for combat.

Kazuhira Miller.

"I'd take 20 elite soldiers over a hundred grunts any day," Snake mumbled under his breath.

Snake walked back inside where Cynthia sat in a comfy recliner knitting outfits for the twins. She had taken to knitting since it would give her something to do in her current state when John wasn't available to satisfy her. Things had been great for them: they were finally getting to live the American Dream. Suddenly there was a Knock at the door, which prompted the Legendary Big Boss to go answer the door. He opened to reveal Paramedic, who was clearly distressed by something. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," the brunette stated, "But Zero intends to take the twins shortly after they're born in order to insure you two remain loyal to the patriots."

This news hit John and Cynthia like a ton of bricks: the American Dream that they had spent the last couple years building for themselves here had crumbled in an instant... All because Zero had grown paranoid, and now questions Snake's loyalty... this only solidified the need for Outer Heaven in John's Opinion.

"Thanks for the warning," he replied calmly.

"You're taking this rather well," paramedic said with a hint of curiosity.

"Truth be told, I've been thinking about leaving the Patriots for a while now," John explained, "All you've done is give me a good reason to do so."

Paramedic thought about this and said, "Go wherever it is you plan to go... I'll do what I can to keep you informed on the Major's movements."

The man smiled, "thanks Paramedic."

"I'll also see to that word spreads amongst the ranks in order for any who want to join you to do so," she added, "I know there's a good number of people who would follow you to the gates of hell."

John smiled, "We owe you one."

Paramedic giggled, "Yes you do."

XxxX

John and Cynthia had hopped on the blonde's Motorcycle, John being the one to drive it for a change, and headed to the location where they had stashed a specifically modified UH-1B Huey Attack Helicopter. It was given a 30% larger fuel tank, giving it enough range to reach the small base of operations Gene setup at the Gulfo de Uraba... it would be a one-way trip that would use up the majority of the helicopters fuel, so there would be no coming back. While Cynthia climbed into the pilot's seat, John went to work loading the bike and strapping it down. Once the bike was secured, John climbed into. The co-pilot's seat. "Are you alright Cynthia," he asked with concern... she'd been awfully quiet since Paramedic informed them of Zero's plans.

"I'm just wondering if we're really doing what's best for our children is all," she replied.

John nodded before saying, "I'd rather they be living in poverty, free from Zero's control than being used as tools to control us."

"I suppose you're right," the blond replied as she started the engine. Soon they'd taken off and we're headed to the new home.

XxxX

Paramedic had discreetly gotten letters to the four people she knew would leave the Patriots to side with Snake. She knew that Null, Ocelot, Roy Cambell and Python would follow Big Boss because they each had their own personal connection to the man that had more than solidified their loyalties to whatever cause the Last Son of the Boss chose. She was fortunate that John had given her a mailing address to memorize, and made sure each were instructed to destroy the letter after reading it. Now all she had to do was stay close to Zero and Sigint so she could keep Snake and Eva informed.

XxxX

It was close to sundown when Snake and Eva arrived at their new home. Kaz had rushed out of the main building to great them, his body language showing a barely contained excitement about having Big Boss and Eva here. He gladly opened the door to the helicopter, helping the pregnant woman out as Snake climbed out. "It's great to have you here," Miller said with a salute, "Let me give you the grand tour."

**DONE!**

One thing you guys should know is that I stopped doing the Explanation section, so if there's something in the story that you want to ask me about, message me directly so I can set the record straight. Be sure to leave a review, TOODLES~


	3. Important Notice

Hey, I've been going back and forth over whether or not to write the story out following the given events(which would take forever since I hate turning existing scenes into words) or simply post chapters detailing the key events that will be altered to fit the story, and I've decided to do just that.


End file.
